


You left me in cold

by Ryuukitsune42



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuukitsune42/pseuds/Ryuukitsune42
Summary: Jack and Bunny were lovers for quite some time. They were drawn by each other's opposing personalities, which, for both, gave a nice fresh change into their otherwise boring lifes.Yet Jack was jealous of kids Bunny took care of and Easter in general.He wanted to have his lover all for himself.He knew what he was doing. It didn't stop him at all. And now, they are separeted, their hearts bleeding, but none is taking the blame.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. You knew what you were doing

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Rise of the Guardians was not created by me, that work below is just a fanfiction written to brighten up your day. And so I can put my fantasies into something.
> 
> Please remember that I am not a native English speaker and some serious mistakes may appear in this work.
> 
> WARNING: This work containsJack x Bunnymund. If you don't like that ship, simply do not read the work.

Pooka still remembered the day he first saw a white-haired boy emerging from cold waters of the lake. He was too far away to hear what Moon named him and too busy to help the boy with the confusion he had to deal with in the first days of his new spirit life. At least furry creature was supposed to be too busy. Yet when he watched the confused, newly born Spirit learning about his winter related powers, all happy about it and then with joy realizing he can make wind fly him to different places, rabbitman just could't take his eyes off of him. He was so... beautiful. So full of life in opposite to the season he represented. Such a wonderful and interesting spirit.

When Easter Bunny saw shock on boy's face in human village, he felt twice as heartbroken. Humans will never see Spirit's beauty. Simply because they don't know about his existence, they don't believe in him and thus, cannot see him. And in Pooka's opinion, it was the saddest fate one could face.

He was busy for now with Easter preparation, but he promised to himself, he would meet the Winter Spirit in person right after everything ended.

And Pooka warriors always keep their promises.

* Some time passed... *

Jack and Bunny were lovers for quite some time. They were drawn by each other's opposing personalities, which, for both, gave a nice fresh change into their otherwise boring lifes.

Jack was enchated by Easter Bunny's spring scent, his green eyes, warm body which the Winter Spirit was so longing for, and this amazing power of making flowers grow literally everywhere. Oh, and this aussie accent boy could listen to all day! And the way the rabbit-man was so caring about everyone around him. Especially his walking eggs. He was so cute when he was playing with them.

Bunny, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Jack's soft, pleasantly cold skin, white messy hair and that adorable laugh that would always make Bunnymund smile. The boy was young and so full of life, if it wasn't for this dangerous magic of his, he would fill whole Warren with it. The way he always had so many energy was just amazing, but Bunny didn't mind it. It was actually nice to race with someone who was almost as fast as him.

They were the kind of lovers old tales speak about. They shouldn't exist, yet, there they were, enjoying each other's company like few people do.

Except Bunny never told Jack how dangerous his powers actually were.

And Jack never admitted he was inredibly jealous of his lover's friends. Even if they weren't friends.

It all started in '68. Many years were already behind them, many nights were shared together in one bed. Easter was coming and Bunny would be working hard on eggs so everything would end up great. He took his Guardian of Hope and New Beginnings job very seriously, too seriously if Jack could say.

Winter Spirit knew, what was coming. His love would spend all day somewhere, hiding eggs for children, so they can happily run around and search for them. Jack knew it was important, because colorful eggs would make kids believe in Easter Bunny, and belief was, like, the only thing keeping Bunny alive. If kids would stop believing, then this meant death for Guardian of Hope.

But it still didn't make the boy any less angry.

He was making an aggresive patterns on snow, which looked like shattered glass and icy spikes, when he spotted a familiar furry figure running between the trees. He smiled brightly like he wasn't almost furious and went talking to the rabbit.

"Hey, Bunny!" he shouted. It wasn't needed, but he was naturally loud and couldn't really help it. "Whatch'a doing here? Came to visit the sun of your life?"

Flirting didn't seem to have much impact on older spirit, as he turned around, visibly tired, not even forcing himself to smile (how rude!). "Oh, g'day, mate. Nah, not really fo' that. Ah'm just searchin' for tha best place to hide the googies. Be gone in a minute." He started running again, away from Jack. It only made him more angry.

"Hey! You could at least give me a kiss, you furball!" he yelled angrily, flying after the tired hare… or… whatever… Bunny… actually… was… He called himself a rabbit, but what's the difference between rabbit and hare? Jack didn't know.

What he did know, though, was that he was extremely mad at Bunny. He flew high into the air, directing towards the only place he could consider home. A lake near small American town. He was born there and even though he had no idea why, he still thought of it as home. What else did he had? Bunny didn't even let him into Warren.

As he was carried by his close friend Wind, he started planning on how to stop Easter Bunny from leaving him again. It shouldn't be hard, since Winter Spirit knew exactly what drew Bunny crazy. Spring Spirit wouldn't want to leave if he saw Jack prepared for some action.

That way, Jack Frost could have his lover all for himself.

It seemed like a perfect, flawless plan.

He prepared everything. Sexy costume, warm and soft bed that wouldn't squeak, because his lover didn't like it. Some snacks, standing next to them of course bottle with alcohol. Wine. It always had to be wine for some reason. Bunny never explained, why, his only answer was "It's a tradition".

Whatever. Scene was ready, the only thing left was Bunny himself. Bringing him here shouldn't be a problem, Jack only needed to send him a message and wait in an interesting pose.

And he did so. Then waited. Fifteen minutes passed. That was quite odd, but maybe Guardian of Hope had to clean his workplace. Didn't really worked when another quarter passed. And then half an hour which Winter Spirit spent on sipping wine and getting really impatient. The more alcohol he drank, the more annoyed he was. Unfortunately, self-control wasn't the boy's strong side and with every passing minute he was more willing to do something that would hurt Bunny emotionally. And what he will most likely regret, but that wasn't a concern of his at the moment.

Finally he put on normal clothes, grabbed his staff and furious flew high into the sky. There would be no Easter. Not this year, nor the next, nor ever again. Bunny was supposed to be his and only his. He would make sure of that.

Winter will not end that easily.

Jack Frost the Winter Spirit unleashed his full power, which turned out being much, much better than one could think. In a second world around turned pristine white, snow so fast and aggressive it didn't have a chance to leave any safe spots. In just a few minutes, everything was covered in cold, icy blanket, so thick there was no way of hiding eggs or even getting out of homes. It also drained all Jack's strength to the point he almost passed out.

Being exhausted, but also happy he managed to stop Easter, Spirit landed on fresh sparkles, making this pleasant, characteristic sound. He wasn’t worried his sweetheart would be mad about this blizzard. Because he would be, no matter what Jack said. He would yell and threaten, all furious, but he would calm down after some time and come back to Jack. It had to be like this this time as well.

But it wasn’t. He didn’t realize it right after the caused blizzard. He didn’t realize it when he turned around to see his lover, his beloved Bunny standing there all silent and shaking. He thought it was because of the cold. Bunny hated cold. He hated winter. But he loved Jack. And wouldn’t be mad forever.

“See what I can do?” shouted Frost proudly. “I can stop Easter, so you can have some time off! So you can spend this time with me!”

“This was your intention?” Bunny’s voice was quiet and calm. Too calm. However, younger Spirit didn’t catch it.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to do it if you weren’t always so busy with your Easter! And answer my messages. I sent you a letter, Furball, and you didn’t show up! It’s like I, the love of your life, is far less important than some stupid holiday!”

Rabbit wasn’t answering. He just stood there, watching Jack taking it all out on him. His eyes slowly showed disbelief, then shock, then sadness. And last was the feeling of betrayal Winter Spirit finally noticed.

Only then he realized how wrong he was.

Easter Bunny turned around, tears forming up in his green eyes, ears flopped down lower than Jack has ever seen. He opened up one of the underground tunnels that led to the Warren and jumped right in, not even bothering to look at Jack, leaving a marigold and a tansy behind, both of which died really fast. Frost didn’t know what those flowers meant, but one he knew.

All of this was over and now he’s completely alone again.

And it was all his fault.

Crying his eyes out, he left for the small lake near some American town. The only place he would feel at peace for now.


	2. You betrayed me again

Years of loneliness passed, Bunny and Jack being separated from each other at their own will. They never spoke, never met, never even shared a short glimpse. Clearly avoiding their presence, both knew it didn't lead anywhere. But they couldn't help it. Jack quited feeling guilty about that blizzard he caused, unfortunately letting anger stay. He was overthinking. Why wouldn't his love pay attention to him? He obviously didn't love him enough! Why would HE, Jack Frost, feel bad about it, when really Bunnymund was in the wrong here? There was only one person to blame and it was the rabbit.

On the other side, deep beneath the ground, Easter Bunny was in mourning. Sorrow never stopped, bringing unbearable pain with it. The only way Spring Spirit could fight it was to focus on the job. It wasn't easy, Bunny found himself painting snowflakes all over the eggs, thinking of the ice blue eyes whenever he used a dye of this color and writing Jack's name in different, totally random places. It was wrong. Nothing worked. Why would he keep thinking of his ex-lover after this awful betrayal? Why would he still long for the cuddles, for long, meaningless chattering, for this bright smile sparkling like freshly fallen snow? This, he didn't know. And as the time went, as the grudge grew stronger, he finally realized it no longer was worth the suffering. It was time to be mad. To be angry. To hate the person he used to love so dearly. And as the Guardian of Hope he sure hoped he would never see Jack Frost again.

But the strings of fate are twisted in their own, unique ways, making it impossible to foresee the future. You hope for one thing, you get the other. And as much as you hate it, you must accept what has been given into your hands.

This kind of feeling has appeared in Bunnymund's heart at the very moment Man in Moon showed the Big Four, who's going to be the new Guardian. Seeing Winter Spirit's ghostly figure projecting in the crystal was like opening an old scar, hurtful, unnecessery. No, this couldn't be it! Jack could't become the new Guardian! He didn't deserve this! He didn't deserve any of this glory! He was a selfish fool, irresponsible, never caring about how others felt. Why would HE become a Guardian?!

Of course the others approved of that. They never knew the real side of Jack. Especially Toothiana, who was head-deep in love with white-haired boy, showed excitement for these news. She even kept his side. "As long as he helps to protect the children, right?", yeah, haha, good joke.

Pooka held back his fury, not wanting other Guardians realize what really happened between him and Jack. "Jack Frost?! He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and... mess with my egg-hunts!" Words almost slipped, he had to be careful. "He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian." North cut Bunny off, smiling at the hologram of the human boy.

No, no, no. Why nobody saw it? Why everyone was so... pleased with this idiot? He had no right to hold the title of a Guardian. MiM was wrong! Somebody notice that, please!

"Jack Frost is many things", an idiot, a handsome boy, my ex-lover, a traitor, "but he is not a Guardian!"

None of that got through to others. They still wanted Jack around. And worst of all, they wanted EASTER BUNNY to go get him, because they knew the two met much earlier, years ago. They didn't know about the relation ship, which usually was a blessing, but right now Spring Spirit wished they had at least a vague idea why he hated Jack.

But he couldn't tell them. Sandy, Tooth, especially North, none of them should know. That's why he still agreed to bring Frost to the North Pole, taking yetis with him, all cold and unmoved. He kept his cool when he found the white-haired boy in Burgess, meeting him after so many years of isolation, when he saw that beautiful, wonderful smile showing up the moment Jack saw him, when North tried to make him a Guardian on the spot. He almost lost his temper when they got into a fight. But the worst part of this all was that after all these years, all this distance between them, younger Spirit still didn't feel the need to apologize. Frost obviously thought he was right, causing the Blizzard of '68, making egg-hunt impossible. Just because he didn't want Easter to happen. Because he was jelous of Bunny, who for a few month in an entire year focused on painting googies and bringing joy to children.

Why are you so stupid, Jack? Why can't you understand, what you've done?

Or maybe... this was how it was supposed to be? As time went on, days passed, they fought Pitch in different ways, they lost Sandy, the Guardian of Hope came to realized that the human boy did change. He was different, focusing on the task instead of playing and joking around. After Sophie invaded the Warren, after they manage to tire her out by working together, side by side, it seemed like two lovers had a chance of talking this out. Jack wasn't acting all this... proud, full of himself, and Bunny was really willing to make up with him. Now, when they realized something could _still be saved_ from the remains of what they used to be. But oh crickey, how wrong Bunnymund was.

The boy was supposed to be 'as quick as a bunny', as he put it. He was supposed to be right back after he put Sophie to bed. But no, he didn't show up when they were getting ready to leave. He didn't come when Nightmares attacked, destroying every singe colorful egg that was getting ready to leave for Easter. He betrayed them. He betrayed Bunny once again. Seems like a marigold and a tansy weren't enough for him to realize, what damage he has done to his beloved one's heart. Now he was doing this again, when the rabbit was already ready to forgive him.

Children forgetting the Easter Bunny, stopping believing in him, it was as painful as the time Jack betrayed him. No, this time, it was worse. It was those two feelings merging together, growing stronger than anything ever. Heartbreak in two different ways, leaving Pooka's soft, scarred heart completely shattered. At this point he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Jack Frost. Probably not. Especially when Winter Spirit came back, acting all innocent, like it wasn't his fault at all.

"We should never have trusted you!" yelled Bunny. To North and Tooth this statement sounded normal, logical. They knew what their friend was talking about and as much as they hated it, they somehow agreed with him, more or less.

But to Jack? It had much, much more meaning. Looking into green as a fresh grass eyes, he saw all the words that didn't come out of rabbit's mouth. I should never have trusted you, even the first time. You've hurt me, you've broken me. You did it again, not caring about my feelings. I loved you, I still do, and this is how you treat me.

These accusations were too much for the boy. He couldn't bear it, he just had to leave. Even if this would only make things much worse. He couldn't look others in the eyes. He couldn't look at Bunny. Leaving was an only option. So, he flew away, taken by his only ally Wind, to an only place he knew he would be alone. That place was Arctica, but nobody except Jack knew that.

And the Easter Bunny? He sat under a tree, already feeling the fleeing power, becoming weaker with every passing second. There wasn't much time left. He was the Guardian of Hope and Hope always leaves last. And once it finally does, there is nothing left. And as the Pooka, as the shapeshifter, as someone alive only thanks to Hope, since otherwise he would already give up on everything, Bunnymund was supposed to feel the loss in a most painful way. He was getting ready for it. Hiding away, he wanted to come out only after the transformation was complete. He couldn't let others see his weak side. He couldn't let them see him crying or they could actually realize what was going on between Bunny and Jack all those years ago. And that was an unbearable thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait this long for such a short chapter. I actually forgot about it, haha. But recently I've came up with an idea for Bunny's daughter (won't be used in this work) and it reminded me of this fanfic.  
> Hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I like it. I like it a lot. I like it more than my Polish stories. I find it far more interesting.
> 
> And writing about something that doesn't give me headaches and/or a heartbreak makes it even better.
> 
> I want to finish this story. I hope I'll write next chapter soon.
> 
> S'ya!  
> ~ Ryuuki


End file.
